


If you are not too long, I will wait here for you all my life.

by mave_m



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Five is too late, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mave_m/pseuds/mave_m
Summary: In which Vanya spends her whole life waiting for Five to come back.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	If you are not too long, I will wait here for you all my life.

Vanya had enough, she had enough of Reginald's abuse, she wanted to run away, she was already 18, she had a little money, enough to start a new life. She wants to run and go far, but his portrait seems to always stop her. One look at his portrait and she runs back to his room, crying and sniffing his pillows.

Until it didn't smell like him anymore.

Vanya watched her siblings leave one by one.

Klaus snuck out one night, giving her a smile as she makes the fluffernutter for him.

Allison had an acting offer, she gave Vanya one last smile before hauling her luggages with the help of a heartbroken Luther.

Diego, after hugged their mother, left her a knife, telling her to protect herself from Reginald, before using the window to leave, not looking back at Vanya.

Luther was the last one to leave the academy, Reginald had sent him to the moon and he had no choice but to obey. Giving her an awkward hug before nodding at their father.

Reginald didn't mind that Vanya stayed, they rarely see each other, and if they did, he wouldn't say anything. Vanya would just find money in Five's desk.

Grace had thought her everything she needs to learn to be a good wife, to be a good mother.

She only needs Five to come home.

At 25, Vanya had been busy with teaching children violin, occasionally looking out for Klaus, and wishing that Ben was alive.

"What do you think he looks like now?" Klaus asked, looking at the sky. Vanya smiles, unwrapping the burger she bought from Klaus. "Maybe he looks meaner now," Klaus added.

"Maybe," she softly answered, handing the food for Klaus to eat.

"I tried sobering up for you," Klaus whispered, looking at his food, avoiding Vanya's gaze.

"Really?"

Klaus nods. "I wanted to see if I could talk to Five, and maybe you'd move out of that house and find someone to spend the rest of your life with."

Vanya appreciates it, she really does. But she promised Five, she promised that she'd wait for him.

"How long has it been?" Klaus asked.

"I lost count." It wasn't a lie, Vanya did stop counting, she'd ask Pogo and he'll know.

At 27, Allison marries Patrick. Vanya had fun, seeing her only sister happy, Diego and Klaus was wearing tuxedos and Luther even sent a gift from the moon.

"Do you think if he was here, you'd marry Five?" Klaus asks, looking at Allison who was dancing with Patrick.

"They'll get married the moment we all turn 18." Both of them looked up at Diego. "We all knew that Five would eventually marry Vanya."

Vanya smiles. She likes that idea, she likes thinking of Five as her husband.

"Do you think that he's alive?" Diego asks, keeping an eye on Klaus who was talking to someone from the other table.

"I like to imagine that he's in the military or navy, that he's being deployed and I just need to wait for a little while," Vanya admitted.

"Doesn't it get lonely?"

"It does," Vanya answered. "But I promised Five."

Diego nods, looking away from Vanya. "I hope he comes back."

At 29, Vanya tries to date a man named Leonard Peabody, it didn't work out. A woman named Sissy, it also didn't work out.

At 30, Reginald died, seeing her siblings made her happy, even Luther came home. He left his money after Vanya.

At 31, Vanya was living with Luther, they got a dog, Vanya wanted Five to come back.

At 35, Allison divorced Patrick, Luther had packed his bags to go after Allison, Vanya felt that she was 18 all over again.

At 37, Vanya receives a wonderful news, Diego had a son with Eudora, he invited Vanya to his first birthday party.

"Aren't you tired?" Allison asks her, Vanya smiles and shakes her head. "You should find someone, we're not getting any younger."

"Thank you," Vanya replied. "But I'm fine."

Allison looks at her, worry in her eyes, but she couldn't do anything but hug her sister.

At 39, Vanya watches Klaus get married. Allison with Luther and Claire, Diego with Eudora.

The house suddenly feels too big for her.

She had to get drunk that night to avoid questions about Five.

At 42, Vanya is mad at Five, trashing his room. _"Come home,"_ she whispered, hoping that Five could hear her.

Vanya hopes that when she wakes up, Five would be by her side.

At 45, Vanya calls Klaus to ask if he'd saw Five, he said no.

At 49, Vanya feels week for her age. Spending most of her day at Griddy's, where Five first held her hand and kissed her cheek, then comes back at the mansion to stare at his portrait.

At 52, Vanya stopped going to Griddy's, and just stared at his portrait, remembering his last words.

_"I'll come back for you," Five assured, kissing her forehead._

_"I'll wait for you." Five smiles at Vanya's promised, his dimple showing at he hugs her tight._

Vanya was the only one who kept their promise.

At 55, Pogo called the rest of the Hargreeves siblings, Vanya could feel her end coming. Vanya wanted to see them. Vanya loved hearing the children laughing fill the house, she enjoyed seeing her siblings.

"Is that okay?" Luther asked, taking a step back to check if Five's portrait was straight.

Vanya weakly nods. "Thank you," she whispered.

Allison takes a deep breath, swallowing the lump in her throat. Klaus clears his throat, sitting beside Vanya and gently grabbing her hand. "It's okay to break your promise, you waited for him your whole life, V."

Vanya stares at Five's portrait. "Would he hate me?"

Allison shakes her head, walking over to Vanya. "Five could never hate you."

"I'm tired," Vanya finally admits, her vision blurred.

" _Fuck!"_

Everyone was looking at him, looking a few years older that his portrait, his jawline more prominent, muscular but not that much, his black hair and his green eyes didn't change.

"Dolores was right, I made a mistake," he whispered, looking at the mirror.

" _Five?"_ Klaus whispered. "Is that Five?" He asked Allison who shrugged.

"The fuck?" He said, clearly annoyed. "Is my room the new dining area?"

"We're just here to say good-bye," Luther whispered, his eyes at Vanya. Five's eyes went wide, tears pooling in his eyes.

Five suddenly runs to her side, wiping her tears. " _Hi,"_ he whispered. "I'm home."

Vanya smiles. "You look better that I imagined."

"You still look like the most beautiful woman in this planet," Five whispers, laying down beside her. Luther mouths something to his siblings and they all went out.

"We both fulfilled our promises," Vanya whispers. "You came back."

"You waited for me." Five had tears in his eyes. "You really waited?"

Vanya weakly nods. "In the same room where I promised to stay," she said, proudness in her voice.

"You know you also promised to marry me."

Vanya smiles. "It's a little late for that, Five," she answers. "But you're just in time."

"Time for?" He asked, his voice cracking.

" _Saying goodbye,"_ Vanya answers. "And to finally tell you, that I love you."

"I love you, V," Five chokes out. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come home."

"I love you, so much that i'd do all of it again."

"I love you, that I wouldn't leave you again."

Vanya nods and smiles, mouthing an " _I love you"_ to Five before burying her face in his chest.

It was Vanya's turn to leave this time.   
  
  
  



End file.
